Keep Talking
by The Killer Bunny
Summary: In which Hibari ends up breaking his phone in irritation. D18.


A brief D18 fic that I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He was supposed to be here yesterday.

Hibari stared out at the horizon from his back porch as the sun painted the sky a crimson red.

He was supposed to arrive yesterday in the afternoon and he didn't.

The prefect took his cell phone out of his pocket and almost glared at the text message he had gotten last night.

_Sorry, Kyouya. I won't be arriving today. Something came up. I'm really looking forward to seeing you. I'll come in a couple more days. Call you when I can._

Hibari snapped the phone closed and stuffed it back into his pocket. It was foolish of him to think that Dino would be punctual. This happened all the time. Dino would say he'd come on a certain day and that day would get pushed back for who knew how many weeks until Hibari was just fed up with it and punched the blonde on sight.

Not that he wouldn't punch Dino anyway.

"Idiot…" Hibari snarled under his breath before he turned to walk back into his house. As he did, he heard the front door open. Hibari looked up with wide eyes and his chest felt lighter.

"Hibari-san?"

It was Tetsuya. Hibari scowled a bit as his mood dropped even lower. What was he doing? He walked over and dealt with the minor filing problem Tetsuya had brought him. It seemed the vice president had thought it was a much more complicated problem. It earned him a hard glare and a hasty retreat.

Hibari practically slammed the door closed and paced his house. Why? Why was he so antsy? Hibari flexed his fingers. Oh how he wanted to hurt something. He needed to choke something.

Dino. He'd strangle the man the next time he saw him. Who was he to make the President of Namimori Middle feel this way?

Hibari pulled out his phone for the seventh time that day and re-read the text. He could hear the bucking horse's pathetic voice as he read the words on the tiny screen. Hibari growled. What was he doing?! He berated himself for losing control of his emotions so easily and especially over something so trivial and reoccurring as this.

But Dino, he never kept his word. Hibari remembered the embarrassment that he felt when he received the text. Only then had he noticed he was glancing at the clock every five minutes through the day, waiting for Dino's plane to arrive. But it never came.

_Snap!_

Hibari's eyes widened and he looked down at his hand. He had broken his phone. The screen of the small flip phone was now hanging by its wires and Hibari glared at the device as if it was its fault.

He threw it and it hit the wall, smashing into a couple more pieces, before the prefect stormed off to his room. He let out a low growl as he threw himself on the bed, resisting the urge to break something else.

_Stop acting like such a child, Kyouya!_

"Shut up…" Hibari growled at the gratingly familiar voice in his head. "This is your fault…"

Yes, it was all his fault. Dino gave him so much and then he just dropped him every time he had to leave. Then he wouldn't come back for months at a time and Hibari would have to settle for the week or so that the blonde would be in town.

Hibari had come to dread those days as much as he anticipated them.

Why was the blonde making him think like this? No one had ever gotten close to giving him such emotions. How was he any different? It was torture and bliss at the same time. Hibari hated it, and yet he knew he couldn't live without Dino now that he's met him.

Hibari buried his face into his pillow, trying to take a deep calming breath. But then something happened that made his heart rate spike again.

The phone in his house was ringing. No one ever called him. In fact, there was only one person with the courage and the means to phone his house.

Hibari shot up from the bed and sprinted to the kitchen, ripping the phone off the receiver and pressing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Kyouya! What happened to your cell phone? Did it run out of battery?"

"…I broke it."

"You.. You broke it!? D-Did you get my text yesterday?!"

"Yes."

"Why did you break your phone? I was really worried when I couldn't reach you and I decided to call you because my work for today was done. I really missed you, Kyouya and I'm sorry I can't be there with you but- ah. You probably don't want me ranting on about what I did, do you?"

"No." Hibari walked over and sat down on a chair. He leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. He smiled.

"Keep talking."


End file.
